Por ver tu sonrisa
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: El amor no es solo amar y ser correspondido. El amor es entegar y ser feliz por esa persona. Entonses darías todo por ver su sonrisa.One shot Nalu. Espero les guste...seria una linda bienvenida


Solo por tu felicidad.

El primer amor es uno difícil de olvidar, uno hermoso donde descubres nuevos sentimientos, donde sientes cosas que jamás pensaste algún día sentir por alguien más, un amor diferente y puro. Tal vez por ello, cuando lo vio bajo la lluvia con una mirada que reflejaba soledad, sintió que debía estar a su lado, porque capaz ese paragua roja fue en definitiva el comienzo de su amistad con él, y por eso cuando ella lo ayudo a incubar a Happy se sintió como si tuviera una familia con él, ésos puros sentimientos de una inocente niña que recién conocía el amor de una niñez distante.

Porque cuando Anima la absorbió llevándola a Edoras, un mundo totalmente diferente sintió que una parte de ella se había marchado, una parte de ella se había extinguido, eso era porque él no estaba allí con ella, con sus sonrisas, alegrías, y por más que otro estuviera en su lugar ocupando su mismo nombre se dio cuenta que no era el mismo que el que conoció. Porque Lissana Strauss hubiera dado todo por volver a ver la sonrisa de su amado Natsu Dragneel.

Desde niña lo quiso como nadie, o como ella creía, luego de que volvió de Edoras ella, fue la joven más feliz del mundo pues, no hay algo más hermoso que volver a ver a tus hermanos, quienes te amaron, te aman y te amaran por siempre. Porque era feliz al volver a ver a Natsu, el imperativo, sonriente, testarudo, el curioso, el tonto, el valiente, el que daría todo por proteger a la gente que más quiere, en especial a la rubia maga celestial, para Lissana no pasó desapercibida la presencia de Lucy Heartifilia, pues desde su inesperado regreso, vio como la maga era una inseparable amiga de Natsu. O eso Lissana quería creer en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ahora la joven albina está sentada con sus piernas cruzadas bajo un gran árbol, el viento revolvía su corta cabellera blanca, y sus azules ojos se mantenían concentrados en el rojizo cielo, Lissana dio vuelta su cabeza lentamente para ver a un Natsu abrazando sus piernas, su rostro se veía nervioso, y sus facciones eran confusas, un ligero sonrojo se notaba en las mejillas del mago de fuego, Lissana dio una pequeña carcajada al verlo de esa manera tan tierna. Natsu chisto algo enojado, se quedó en silencio y otro sonrojo vino en sus mejillas, la albina también se sonrojo, por un momento esa escena parecía una a una previa confesión, Lissana trago duro, se ilusiono en solo pensar ello.

-dime Natsu – interrumpió el silencio, Natsu giro levemente su cabeza y la miro – dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-bueno veras…- respondió algo dudoso – solo me pasa algo raro últimamente – dijo jugando con sus dedos en señal de nervios

-¿así? – Dijo ladeando la cabeza - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunto algo esperanzada

-esa es la cuestión, no sé lo que me pasa – respondió un tanto exasperado

-porque no me cuentas que es lo que te pasa – le pidió sonriente

-bueno, es algo difícil, pero me ocurre cuando veo a alguien – dijo mirando a otro lado sonrojado, Lissana se tensó al oír ello, ¿era alguien?, ella tal vez, pensó.

-¿con quién? – pregunto sonriente, Natsu respiro profundo miro el rojizo cielo y dio la vuelta para ver a Lissana al rostro con total seriedad y un ligero sonrojo.

-es, con Lucy – le respondió sonrojado, para luego volver a esconder su rostro en sus piernas, Lissana miro confundida alrededor, su corazón dio un gran vuelco, retuvo las lágrimas, no quería derrumbarse allí, tenía que estar segura.

-cuéntame, ¿Qué sientes cuando la vez? – le pregunto con una ronca voz, Natsu se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos.

-pues, quiero protegerla, no soportaría que ella se vaya, me agrada mucho estar a su lado – dijo algo sonrojado – cuando ella le sonríe a otras personas en especial hombres, me duele – dijo apretando su pecho – pero además me da muchas ganas de golpearlos, verla llorar es lo último que deseo ver – dijo mirando a otro lado – no sé, quiero verla sonreír, siempre

-ya veo – dijo Lissana en un susurro, era lo que no quería oír, lo que una vez quería que Natsu sintiera al verla se estaba marchitando, Natsu lo sentía, pero al ver a Lucy, la albina con el corazón roto se levantó con rapidez, el dragón slayer confundido la observo – perdóname Natsu, pero no sé qué es lo que te pasa – le respondió para salir corriendo del lugar, lagrimas caían de sus azules ojos, estaba escrito e incluso destinado. Entonces recordó a Natsu Dragion ese joven contraparte de Natsu, ese muchacho que le temía a todo, cariñoso, sensible, pero temeroso, aun mas si veía a Lucy Ashley pasar, pero Lissana pudo notar que en los ojos de Dragion había más que simple miedo por Ashley, algo más profundo, pero Lissana jamás lo quiso aceptar, nunca, la albina corría por las calles de Magnolia, e incluso llego a su casa, allí la muchacha se tiro sobre su cama y allí lloro el dolor de su partido corazón, no tuvo oportunidad, nunca las tubo, en su rabia y dolor, le vino algo en su interior.

Lissana apretó con fuerza la sabana y solo quería gritar y maldecir su infortunio, algo en su cabeza le decía que tenía que seguir luchando por Natsu, no tenía que rendirse, por más que ello cuente perder todo de ella, por más que tenga que recurrir a artimañas, lastimar a demás personas, si su felicidad estaba asegurada lo aria, la albina se limpió las lágrimas y continuo con su idea, el cielo recién daba inicio a las estrellas. Lissana ya decidida salió de su casa en dirección al gremio, sus pasos eran decididos y al caminar pensaba en ideas, una de ellas sería su plan.

Al llegar al gremio vio el mismo ambiente en que siempre se hallaba el gremio, la albina camino lentamente mirando a cada uno de sus nakamas, todos sonrientes emocionados, brindando, pues todos los días era una grandiosa fiesta en el gremio, camino un poco más y visualizo a Nastu peleando con Gray, y por ultimo antes de sentarse en la barra vio a la maga celestial, concentrada leyendo un libro, Lucy no era Lucy sin un libro, Lissana miro decidida a la maga celestial, y le declaro la guerra a distancia, pero algo no andaba bien, algo la incomodaba, Lissana se sentó en la barra, allí ella apoyo su mentón en sus manos y se mantuvo pensativa.

-_¿estaré haciendo bien? – _se preguntó dudosa, Lissana se hallaba en una encrucijada

-Lissana – llamo una hermosa y amigable voz, la albina levanto su vista y vio a su amada hermana, la albina de cabellos largos blancos y de ojos azules profundos, con su hermoso vestido y su angelical sonrisa - ¿te pasa algo? – le pregunto mientras limpiaba con un trapo un vaso

-Mira- nee – susurro la menor, en ese momento Lissana se atinó a mirar a un lado, no quería que nadie la escuche, sabía que en su hermana podría confiar, y que ella le daría la repuesta indicada a su confusión – solo tengo una duda – le respondió, Mirajane dejo el vaso en su lugar limpio ligeramente la barra y dejo el trapo en un costado, lentamente camino y se plantó frente a su hermana menor.

-cuéntame – le dijo sonriente, le transmitió esa confianza que la albina mayor siempre transmitió, Lissana vacilo un momento, miro de reojo a Natsu, el peli rosa estaba ya cansado de pelear con Gray por lo que ambos se separaron y se fueron a sus asientos, Mirajane siguió con la mirada a Natsu hasta verlo sentarse en una mesa antes que la de Lucy, allí vio como el dragón slayer miraba de reojo a su compañera, escucho el suspiro de su hermana menor volviendo así su vista en ella.

-Mira-nee, hay una frase muy famosa –le dijo finalmente, Mirajane la miro confusa – _En el amor y la guerra todo se vale – _le recito, Mirajane de inmediato supuso a que se refería - ¿tú qué crees, esa frase es acertada?, será que una persona que no tiene oportunidad, tenga que poner en marcha esa frase

-veras, esa frase puede ser acertada y a la vez no – le respondió, Lissana la miro curiosa – vaya, creo que si una persona ama mucho a otra y esa también siente algo por esa persona, hay algo por que luchar, pero si esa persona ama a otra persona pero esa ama a otra, el luchar no vale – dijo sonriente- sé que suena duro, pero esa es la realidad, entonces allí es cuando la persona debe demostrar lo cuanto que ama

-¿Cómo? – pregunto la albina menor, Lissana sentía que tal vez esa sería su liberación definitiva, Mirajane se puso seria y a la vez sonriente

-¿Qué es lo que arias por ver la sonrisa de la persona que más amas? – Le pregunto - ¿si esa persona sonríe con otra, tu que arias por verlo feliz?

-creo, que…- Lissana sonrió ampliamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-piénsalo, pero no olvides que todo tiene un porque – le dijo para volver a sus labores de siempre, Lissana sonrió al encontrar la respuesta, miro a Natsu este miraba con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo a la concentrada Lucy, ella leía un libro con una bebida en sus manos, sin duda esa era la respuesta, la albina se levantó resuelta y camino con decisión en dirección a Natsu.

-Natsu – lo llamo, el peli rosa la miro

-¿paso algo Lissana? – le pregunto sonriente

-se lo que te ocurre – le contesto, mientras se sentaba al lado del dragón slayer, por otro lado Lucy observo como Lissana se sentaba al lado de Natsu, queriendo ignorar ello le dio un sorbo a su bebida y continuo con su lectura.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? , seguro me enferme o algo – contesto el joven peli rosa, Lissana sonrió en burla ante su conclusión – no te burles – le dijo inflando sus cachetes

-perdón, perdón – dijo conteniendo otra risa - ¿sabes algo?

-¿si? – pregunto serio

-eres muy despistado – le dijo sonriente, Natsu ladeo la cabeza confundido – te diré, ¿sabías que Gray y Lucy, últimamente estuvieron saliendo?- le pregunto curiosa, Natsu apretó sus puños y un claro enojo se visualizó en su rostro – espera, tranquilo, era mentira

-no digas esas cosas Lissana – le reprocho relajándose – por poco derrito a la princesa de hielo

-me entere que una vez con Happy plantaron un árbol de sakura y lo pusieron en un bote y lo hicieron flotar frente al rio de la casa de Lucy- le afirmo pícaramente – para que ella lo viera, ya que no podía por que se había enfermado – Natsu solo asintió sonrojado

-es porqué Lucy se pondría triste, era su primer año en el gremio y en esa festividad – le respondió- me gusta verla sonreír – Lissana sonrió ante esa confesión y decidió continuar

-dime, ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Lucy del futuro morir? – le pregunto vio como Natsu se tensó se puso serio y noto un leve temblor en sus manos, vio como el dragón slayer luchaba por no derramar lágrimas de dolor.

-no quiero hablar de eso – dijo mirando a otro lado

-pues yo si

-te dije que no

-Natsu, dime

-entiende ya basta Lissana – El muchacho apretó sus puños mirando a Lucy mientras esta hablaba con Levy- me duele pensar que ella ya no sonría, cuando vi morir a Lucy, sentí que algo me consumía, era más irritante que un dolor, sentía como mis llamas me quemarían incluso a mí, me sentí impotente al verla allí, sin poder hacer nada

-Natsu…- susurro conmovida

-por eso prometí proteger su futuro, incluso si yo no estoy en él, la protegeré – dijo decidido

-es muy importante para ti – le dijo sonriente- ¿sabes cómo se llama eso?

-¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto curioso

-lo que te pasa cuando vez a Lucy – Natsu asintió y la miro esperando una respuesta – eso se llama a_mor –_le dijo sonriente, observo como Natsu miraba confundido incluso sintió como el peli rosa miraba a Lucy, al darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-¿amor? – pregunto sonrojado

-sip, es cuando darías todo por ver a la persona que amas a tu lado, tenerla cerca, estar a su lado, darle cariño – dijo con ojos brillosos – e incluso besar sus labios – Natsu dio un respingón de nervios como tratando de evitar ese punto precisamente – dime, ¿alguna vez deseaste besar a Lucy? –Natsu asintió levemente y con un claro sonrojo – ya lo veía

-pero, si eso es cierto, ¿si Lucy no siente lo mismo? – pregunto dudoso, Lissana frunció el seño

-¿tú eres Natsu Dragneel? – le pregunto

-claro que soy yo Lissana – respondió con el ceño fruncido

-porque el Natsu que conozco no se daría por vencido – Natsu se quedó petrificado al oír ello

-tienes razón – dijo apretando sus puños – si ella no siente lo mismo, debo ganármela, luchare por Lucy sin importar que – dijo decidido, un ligero sonrojo se presentó en su rostro – porque yo amo a Lucy – le respondió sonriendo, Lissana sonrió tristemente, pero no dejaría a su amigo sufrir, no lo aria

-bien, te ayudare, Natsu tienes que trasmitirle lo que sientes – le dijo, Natsu asintió sonriente- espérame aquí yo llevare a Lucy a algún lado allí tú le dirás todo – le dijo el solo le sonrió por ultimo y se quedó en la mesa donde vio a Happy dormir. Lissana camino entre las mesas del gremio para visualizar a Lucy hablando con la animada Levy.

-Lucy- llamo la albina

-ah, Hola Lissana – saludo la rubia sonriente - ¿paso algo? – le pregunto

-quería hablar contigo – le dijo sonriente

-está bien – le respondió levantándose de su asiento Levy se levantó también para retirase sin antes despedirse de su amiga, Lissana guio a Lucy fuera del gremio caminaron unos minutos por las calles de Magnolia, el silencio era inquietante, la rubia se preguntaba por qué quería hablar con ella en precisión, caminaron hasta llegar cerca de los árboles de sakura allí Lucy miro extrañada el lugar, la albina dio media vuelta y la miro sonriente.

-Lucy – la llamo

-si

-sabes una cosa – le dijo – yo amo mucho a alguien

¿Así?- le pregunto nerviosa

-si, por eso yo sería capaz de todo, por esa persona, todo – le dijo mirándola con seriedad

-bueno eso es muy lindo- le respondió –pero no entiendo el porque me cuentas esto

-ya lo veras – le dijo dando paso para caminar –espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo – le dijo mientras caminaba en regreso al gremio

-claro – respondió dudosa. Lissana corría con entusiasmo hasta llegar al gremio, respiro profundo para recuperar el aliento, al entrar camino rápidamente, vio a Natsu lo tomo de su bufanda, el mago de fuego la miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué paso? – le pregunto algo nervioso

-Lucy está esperando cerca de los árboles de sakura

-allí – respondió dudoso y sonrojado

-sí, ve tonto, es el momento Natsu ve - lo empujo hasta las puertas del gremio, el dragón slayer solo reacciono y decidió salir corriendo, pero antes miro serio a Lissana, de un rato le dio un fuerte abrazo, todos en el gremio se quedaron en silencio, la albina le devolvió el abrazo luchando por no derramar lágrimas de dolor al saber que perdería al hombre que ama, al que amo, y al que ella quiere ver feliz.

-gracias Lissana – le susurro sonriente – daré lo mejor de mí, te lo prometo

-hazla feliz – le dijo por último, el peli rosa sonrió y de un rápido movimiento salió del gremio corriendo a rápidos pasos, la albina vio como Natsu desaparecía en medio de las calles y varios recuerdos de los momentos vividos con él, la invadieron sintió esas cálidas lagrimas caer en su rostro, debía llorar, para poder así dejarlo ir, sintió como su hermana tocaba su hombro y su hermano tras ella le sonreía

-hiciste lo correcto Lissana – le dijo Mirajane mostrándole una cálida sonrisa- estoy orgullosa de ti

-si Lissana-chan eso fue de hombres – dijo Elfman, al albina sonrió y vio a todos sus nakamas todos le sonrieron contentos ante su decisión, sabia en ese momento que dejar ir es parte de amar, la albina solo lloro en brazos de su hermana Mira, mientras ella se aferraba a ella, capaz el dolor sea duro e incluso sientas que en tu interior algo se rompa y te duela tanto que prefieras morir, pero no todo está perdido, pues si miras a tu alrededor siempre estarán las personas que te aman incondicionalmente, y ellos curaran tu dolor.

Natsu corría con prisa por las calles de Magnolia, en su interior él se preparaba para dar las justas palabras de merecía escuchar Lucy, en ocasiones era torpe, despistado, e incluso dice palabras que no quiere, pero esta vez sería diferente solo quería ver la sonrisa de Lucy, verla sonreír y ahora él sabía cuál era el nombre de ese sentimiento y todo gracias a Lissana. Allí vio a Lucy recostada bajo un árbol le pareció muy hermosa en esa posición, se acercó algo dudoso pero decidido ante ello.

-Lucy – la nombro

-¿Natsu? – Se preguntó la rubia al verlo caminar en su dirección - ¿Qué haces acá? – le pregunto

-Lissana me dijo que estabas aquí – le dijo sonriente, Lucy lo miro atónita ante la afirmación - ¿y tú?

-pues Lissana me dijo que la esperara – dijo dudosa cuando de repente se calló ya que se dio cuenta de la pequeña trampa de la albina menor – pero para que…- pregunto

-Lucy, lo hizo porque tengo algo que decirte – le dijo cortando la pregunta de la maga celestial, Lucy se dio vuelta sonrojada ante la actitud de su compañero - por eso Lissana te engaño

-pero Natsu, podrías decírmelo en el gremio – aclaro sonrojada

-no, esto es serio – le respondió – es sobre tu….y yo- le dijo sonrojado

-Natsu… - susurro su nombre nerviosa

-sé que es raro que lo diga, pero solo quiero decirte en simples palabras – dijo sonrojado – todo lo que quiero es verte sonreír, cuando te veo llorar me siento impotente, quiero que seas feliz en todo momento, ver tu sonrisa es lo más hermoso que podría contemplar – le confeso sonriente y con un ligero carmesí en sus majillas, Lucy solo se tapada su boca en sorpresa, jamás creyó algún día oír eso de parte de su amigo inmaduro, problemático.

-yo…- la maga no sabía que contestar

-por eso yo – dijo nervioso, pero respiro profundamente y miro fijo a Lucy – yo solo te quiero decir, que, daría todo por ti, porque….te amo – le dijo finalmente, lagrimas caían de los ojos de Lucy unas lágrimas llenas de felicidad y amor hacia su amigo – si no sietes lo mismo, luchare por ti porque estoy seguro que tú me amaras…. – pero no termino con su confesión pues sintió como Lucy lo abrazaba con fuerza, él estaba aturdido sin saber qué hacer y por amor a ella correspondió el abrazo.

-tonto…no te rechazaría, a alguien como tú nunca – le dijo sonriente y limpiándose las lágrimas, de repente sintió como Natsu tomaba su rostro entre sus manos la acaricio levemente y acerco sus labios a los de ella – te amo Natsu – le susurro antes de juntar sus labios con los de su dragón slayer, esa cálida sensación de amor correspondido, y uno puro, uno que comenzó con una gran amistad y se convirtió en un gran amor que ahora es la llama del amor de ambos magos, ese amor que siempre estuvo en ellos, la primera vez, esa primera vez que jamás lo olvidaran, porque ambos eran nuevos en el amor.

-entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunto mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-claro que si – le respondió sonriente, Natsu la soltó y comenzó a saltar de alegría, esa característica de él, como si hubiera ganado una nueva batalla.

-¡AHORA LES GRITARE A ESOS PERVERTIDOS QUE LUCY TIENE NOVIO!- grito a los cuatro vientos – ¡Y QUE SOY YO! – grito apuntándose con su dedo, Lucy sonrió ante la actitud de su ahora mejor amigo y novio, lo abrazo por detrás Natsu solo se sonrojo ante ello, y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Lucy, jamás la dejaría ir, la protegería, protegería el futuro que ambos compartirían.

Al día siguiente Lissana se levantó pesadamente sus ojos estaban rojos, y cansados de tanto haber llorado, entro a su baño y se dio una ducha, la joven se vistió y se observó al espejo, se miró el rostro detalladamente inflo sus mejillas.

-ay Lissana mira tu rostro – se castigó sola, finalmente entro a su habitación que estaba oscura en exceso se dirigió a la ventana de un rápido movimiento abrió las cortinas dejando ver el paisaje de Magnolia, pájaros volaban en el majestuoso y nuevo día en la ciudad. – otro día nuevo – dijo sonriente, Lissana sonrió con una honesta sonrisa salió de su casa junto con sus hermanos y se dirigieron al gremio que tanto aman, al entrar vio como de a poco el gremio se llenaba con la llegada de sus nakamas otros en sus matutinos desayunos, luego de un rato escucho como las puertas se abrían dejado ver a Natsu y a una muy sonrojada Lucy, la albina sabía lo que se avecinaba así que se sentó tras la barra para esperar las nuevas.

-¡ESCUCHEN MANOJO DE PERVERTIDOS!¡LUCY ES MI NOVIA! ¡Y SI ALGUNO SE SOBREPASA!. Grito encendiendo sus brazos en un poderoso fuego, Lucy trago duro ente ello - ¡LOS QUEMARE VIVOS! – grito sonriente, todos estaban en shock ante la repentina noticia, cuando de repente.

-¡FELICIDADES NATSU, LUCY!- grito Lissana tras la barra mostrando una amplia sonrisa, todos la siguieron y levantaron sus jarras rápidamente se armó un tumultúo , incluso Mirajane tomaba fotos emocionada, todos rodeaban a la nueva pareja Happy se burlaba de ellos con un _se gusssstaaann, _Erza sonreía orgullosa pero advirtiendo que si Lucy llora alguien perderá la virilidad, Gray solo abrazaba a Lucy felicitándola ocasionando unos descontrolados celos de Natsu, dando inicio a una nueva pelea, las chicas felicitaban a Lucy, y los magos le decían a Natsu que tenían envidia de la novia que tenían de echo le nombraban las virtudes que tenía su novia, lo que daba inicio a los peligrosos celos. En medio del escándalo Natsu volteo a ver a Lissana le sonrió ampliamente articulando palabras mudas, la albina le sonrió y vio como Natsu le sostenía la mano a su amada novia dándole un beso en la frente ocasionando un sonrojo de ambos.

_-Gracias por todo – _entendió que dijo el mago de fuego, Lissana sonrió con ternura y alegría, al ver la sonrisa de Natsu, esa sonrisa que le daba a ella, y la sonrisa que le dio a Lucy, una llena de infinito y duradero amor, entendió que el amor está lleno de contradicciones, porqué a veces muchas gente dice que luchar por amor es válido, incuso si tienes que recurrir a lo más bajo, luchar por que te amé es justo, pero luchar recurriendo a bajos deseos es impuro, a eso no se puede llamar amor, porque es un amor egoísta ,uno que lastima y uno donde nadie sonríe, entonces Lissana en ese momento en ese preciso momento en que vio que Natsu sonreír con una enorme felicidad, sonrió con tanta alegría se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo porque ella es capaz de dejar todo porque esa persona que ama sea feliz, por más que no sea a su lado, si él sonríe, ella es feliz, ese es el más puro amor, y por ello el destino es el que te recompensa. Porque todo tiene una razón.

-Lissana – escucho que alguien la llamaba, la albina dio media vuelta y se encontró con el mago de las runas, el peli verde le sonrió

-Freed – susurro el nombre - ¿paso algo? – le pregunto sonriente

-a veras – dijo algo nervioso – Mira me dijo que si me podías acompañar a tu casa retirar una lacrima video – le dijo – ya sabes está ocupada hostigando a Natsu y Lucy, quiere grabar cada momento - el destino está lleno de sorpresas y contradicciones, Lissana sonrió, le sonrió a ese nuevo mañana al que se avecinaba en su vida.

-claro, vamos – le dijo mientras caminaba a su lado, solo resta desearle suerte, y que su vida este echa de felicidad, esa felicidad que le proporciono a Natsu y Lucy, porque ella ama verdaderamente, y por ello, merece felicidad.


End file.
